1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package structure and a method for making the same, in particular, to a semiconductor chip package structure for achieving flip-chip type electrical connection without using wire-bonding process and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known LED package structure is packaged via a wire-bonding process. The known LED package structure includes a substrate 1a, an LED (light emitting diode) 2a disposed on the substrate, two wires 3a, and a phosphor resin body 4a. 
The LED 2a has a light-emitting surface 20a opposite to the substrate 1a. The LED 2a has a positive pole area 21a and a negative pole area 22a electrically connected to two corresponding positive and negative pole areas 11a, 12a of the substrate 1a via the two wires 3a respectively. Moreover, the LED 2a and the two wires 3a are covered with the phosphor resin body 4a for protecting the LED 2a. 
However, the method of the prior art not only increases manufacture time and cost, but also leads to uncertainty about the occurrence of bad electrical connections in the LED package structure of the prior art resulting from the wire-bonding process. Moreover, the two sides of the two wires 3a are respectively disposed on the positive and negative pole areas 21a, 22a. Hence, when the light source of the LED 2a is projected outwardly from the light-emitting surface 20a and through the phosphor resin body 4a, the two wires 3a would produce two shadow lines within the light emitted by the LED 2a and thus affect the LED's light-emitting efficiency.